


Designing Dreams

by universeismyfriend



Series: designing dreams [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Enjolras, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, fashion designer Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universeismyfriend/pseuds/universeismyfriend
Summary: “Sorry for the mess, I don’t usually have guests.” Grantaire paused, “Not that I don’t get a ton of clients, I do! Well, anyway, the consultation!”Enjolras sat in the chair that was opposite from the one that Grantaire sat in and crossed his legs.“The Met Gala.”Grantaire stares wide-eyed at Enjolras. A few moments pass in silence.





	Designing Dreams

“Shit!” Grantaire exclaims; a loud cough in the relatively quiet studio breaking him out of the reverie of his delicate stitching.

The sharp needle pricked his finger and a small drop of blood rose to the surface.

“Sorry!” A clear voice said, “I was told that a uh, Mr. Grantaire would be in here.”

“Just Grantaire,” he replied, bringing his eyes up to the new man, his hands slipping once more in slight shock. The man in front of him was beautiful yes, soft curls framing a face that held warm, welcoming eyes and a sharp nose, however none of this was as important as the simple fact that Grantaire recognized him. New-to-fame Enjolras: from small theatre actor to large screen film star. Practically _everyone_ knew who he was and said large screen film hadn’t even premiered yet, it was set to open sometime in May.  Everybody in the industry wanted to “know the man behind the long lashes” and “the mysterious man that took the world by storm” and other lengthy descriptions that had made Grantaire roll his eyes.

And, he was a lot shorter in person, Grantaire noted before dropping his gaze to the small smear of blood on the otherwise crisp white blazer in his hands. It wasn’t the first time his blood had gotten on a garment, but it was still a bit frustrating.

“Shit,” he repeats emphatically.

He stands and gestures for Enjolras to follow him. He was still working after all.

“So my name is Enjolras and --”

“I know,” Grantaire interrupts and then glances behind him to see a light blush on Enjolras’s cheeks.

“Ah, of course. Well, I’m here for business.”

“What else would you be here for? Pleasure?” Grantaire winked before turning around and continuing to lead him through a short hallway and a maze of tables.

Grantaire heard a small noise of surprise from Enjolras. In front of him was the “Rack of Misfit Clothes” as he lovingly named the rack of clothes that had to be fixed. He hung up the bloody blazer before turning to face Enjolras again.

“Courfeyrac sent me here for a consultation.”

Grantaire snaps his fingers and starts walking again. “Yes! He told me that a friend of his would be coming by today. Didn’t know he meant you.”

Enjolras raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“So, consultation! What kind of event are we talking here? Red carpet premiere for that new movie of yours? Sorry, Combeferre’s movie, he’s the director after all. Going to a friend’s wedding? Secret elopement to a fellow co-star that must be kept under wraps? Please tell me it’s that one, I haven’t been involved in any rumors in a long time.”  
Grantaire rambles on as he takes him to his office, if it could be categorized as such. Enjolras doubted the amount of work that got done in its current state. Bolts of every imaginable type of fabric leaned haphazardly against three of the four walls, design sketches covered the walls and a few were even taped against the window, various reference books lay open on top of papers that were spread across the desk, one candle that sat a little too close for comfort to samples of fabric that were tacked onto the wall. Next to the laptop was a mug that read, “fuck,” in block letters. Recognizing the mug as one he had at his apartment, Enjolras smiled.

“Sorry for the mess, I don’t usually have guests.” Grantaire paused, “Not that I don’t get a ton of clients, I do! Well, anyway, the consultation!”

Enjolras sat in the chair that was opposite from the one that Grantaire sat in and crossed his legs.

“The Met Gala.”

Grantaire stares wide-eyed at Enjolras. A few moments pass in silence.

“The uh, Met Gala?”

“Courf said he knew a brilliant new designer that would be perfect for not only the theme this year, but also for me. A lot of people have strange views of me but, yeah.”

“And he opened his mouth and said, ‘Grantaire’?”

Enjolras smiles and nods.

“Okay, remind me to either kiss or kill him next time I see him,” Grantaire mutters under his breath.

Enjolras leans forward a bit, “If you’re hesitant that I’m blindly going into this, you could also show me some of your work in person. Courfeyrac has already shown me his favorite pieces from your past collections.”

Grantaire nodded numbly, turning and going over to a small rack that the window curtains were draped over.

“Plus, apparently you share my opinion that too many people never follow the fucking theme, especially the men,” Enjolras continues.

“Exactly! It’s not just a standard black-tie event!” Grantaire exclaims, his eyes lighting up as he searches through the garments on the rack. Carefully choosing a few pieces, he turns around to Enjolras and presents them.

“This first one is the first thing I made for myself once I had enough money to buy genuine velvet and lace.”

He hands the blazer over to Enjolras, who holds it as if it were spun from gold. It was a forest green velvet blazer, with accents of black lace on the lapels. It was Grantaire’s favorite thing he had ever made.

“Honestly? I try to wear it as often as I can. Shame it hasn’t seen the light more often,” Grantaire explains.

“This is absolutely gorgeous. This wasn’t in Courfeyrac’s list.”

“Yeah, it hasn’t been in a collection. Just a personal piece,” Grantaire says as he takes the jacket back.

“And the second piece.”

Another blazer was passed to Enjolras. This one was a bit of a slimmer cut, covered with elements of Klimt’s artwork.

“I remember seeing this one. From your ‘Gold’ collection right?” Enjolras asked.

Grantaire nodded. “I know it’s a lot of blazers, but I was a tailor before this. Going back to my roots or whatever they seem to be saying. Anyway, for the next piece we have to go across the hall”

The room across the hall was home to some of the floor-length gowns that were displayed to special clients. This counted as a special client, Grantaire laughed to himself.

Enjolras stared in amazement at the dress forms that held sparkling gowns. One looked like it was inspired by the flappers of the 1920’s, long strands of beads dangling from everywhere, but with long sleeves. There was a deep blue gown that looked like the night sky with all its constellations and shooting stars. Another shorter, strapless dress looked like it was made from black feathers.

Grantaire smiled sheepishly, turning to the dress in the center of the large room. It was the bridal gown from the end of his last collection, incidentally ‘Gold’. Instead of the classic white, the dress looked like, well, gold. The entire dress was beaded with care by a team of 6 people and had taken hours upon hours to complete. The veil itself flowed like a waterfall and it was Grantaire’s latest masterpiece.

“Oh my god.”

“I know. It’s very over the top. Who would even wear this to their wedding? I mean, I would if I had the figure,” Grantaire jokes.

“This is amazing Grantaire,” Enjolras breathes. Grantaire felt his cheeks burn with the compliment and the way Enjolras said his voice.

“So I guess this means that you want me to design your look for the Met Gala?”

“This means that I want you to design _everything_ for me.” Enjolras says optimistically.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you have any previous year met gala themes that you loved, let me know and I'll try to incorporate them!   
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
